Hogwarts Civil War
The Hogwarts Civil War was a devestating war fought between the Forces of Hogwarts, and an internal rebelion force led by Lord Voldermorte. On the surface the massive forces of Hogwarts would seem capable of winning but the rebels were led by Lord Voldermort of whom was Tom Malfoy and he brought to bear nearly the entire forces of House Malfoy towards the end of the conflict in his endless attempts to win. The War itself was very brief but its prelude during which Tom Malfoy or Lord Voldermorte as he came to be known launched a massive wave of assasinations that caused immense casualties on the forces of Hogwarts. On top of these assasinations Tom attempted on three seperate occasions to ambush Harry Potter in the hopes of killing him, but each time Harry Potter proved a match for the Dark Lord Voldermorte. Although on the final attempt the Potter House was left in ruins after nearly the entire house was murdered in what became known as the massacre of Bredin's Hollow. Following the disasterous murders of most of House Potter the forces of the Deatheaters would launch their massive attack on Hogwarts itself with the massive forces of Westbridge, and his dark allies. The Attack on Hogwarts would lead to massive casualties on all sides but the main brunt of these were taken by the forces of Tom Malfoy who after the second attack found themselves in almost complete withdrawl from Hogwarts and straight fleeing southward towards Westbridge. The battle could be deemed a victory for the forces of Lord Voldermorte as the war devestated the ranks of Hogwarts, and his forces suffered relatively light casualties. But since the overall goals of the war for Voldermorte was the death of Harry Potter one could declare the war a failure since he survived the Battle and had gained even more power. Also the losses from Westbridge's army would leave the loyalist parts of Westbridge greatly dimished which would lead to a much easier time for the Kingdom of Lucerne when they launched their massive Invasion of Westbridge. Following the conflict Tom Malfoy would menipulate the forces of The Empire to attack Hogwarts which would lead to the massive destruction of that conflict. Background : "I often wonder about what I would have done if I had known then I was training a young Magi that would one day bring ruin to Hogwarts. Would I have killed young Tom Malfoy? Would I have expelled him, and hoped the problem went away? In the end what I could have done is irrelevent because in actuality I did nothing and allowed him to kill hundreds of good men and women." : -Albus Dumbledore Prelude to War See Also : The Death Eaters , Order of the Pheonix : "Imagine that Voldemort's powerful now. You don't know who his supporters are, you don't know who's working for him and who isn't; you know he can control people so that they do terrible things without being able to stop themselves. You're scared for yourself, and your family, and your friends. Every week, news comes of more deaths, more disappearances, more torturing… The Council's in disarray, they don't know what to do, they're trying to keep everything hidden from the people, but meanwhile, people are dying too. Terror everywhere… panic… confusion… things in Hogwarts are getting worse." : -Serius Potter speaking of Voldermorte and his threat to the council The Trapdoor On one night, she followed them as they were leaving Gryffindor Tower to duel Draco Malfoy. Unknown to Harry and Ron was the fact that Draco was too afraid to challenge them and because of this he had gone to Argus Filch and told him that Harry and Ron were going to the third floor to cause mayham. When they arrived at the dueling spot they were spotted by Argus Filch of whom demanded to know what they were doing up there and before he could say anything elce they bolted away from him and ran upstairs. They were chased by Argus Filch, acting on a tipoff by Malfoy, into the third floor corridor — forbidden to students — where they came face-to-face with Fluffy, a three-headed dog belonging to Hagrid. Later on, she argued that her spying was to their benefit when she pointed out the dog had been standing on a trap door, which Harry and Ron had not noticed. After using Magi to cause the dog to fall asleep they moved the god again with Magi before descending into the trap door. After going through the trapdoor, a long drop led to a chamber filled with Devil's Snare, planted by the Herbology teacher, Professor Sprout. The Devil's Snare was designed to entangle and suffocate any intruders, especially quickly the more the intruder attempts to escape. As the Snare is sensitive to heat and light, Hermione used a charm that created a jet of Bluebell flames to free Ron. As they attempted to turn back a Magi wall appeared behind them leading to them having no choice but to go down. The Birds : Hermione: "These birds... they can't be here just for decoration." : Harry: "They're not birds! They're keys! Winged keys." : — Harry and Hermione upon entering the chamber of winged keys. A downward sloping passage led to another chamber filled with flying keys, charmed by Professor Flitwick. A large wooden door led to another chamber. The door would not open with the use of any charm such as Alohomora, one needed the correct key to get through. To pass, one had to use the broomstick provided to catch the correct key. However, once airborne, the other keys will try and attack the pursuer. The group attempted to ride broomsticks which were on the ground in order to reach the keys but they continued to fail at this until finally Harry was able to reach the top of the room and made a death defying jump in order to reach the correct key, and then survived the jump after Hermione slowed his fall with Magi. When the group finally managed to get the key and get into the next room a man in a dark robe appeared in front of them. When they attempted to raise their wands against him he disarmed the group and proceeded to tell them a story. Hearing a Story : '' "Dear children there was once a young wizard that wanted to live forever. This young wizard wanted to live forever so much that he spent his entire families wealth, and all of his time creating a stone which while the user held would make him stop aging. This man would use this stone to prolong his life until one day a thief stole it from him in the night. This theif would take the stone and sell it on the market to a man who took the stone to a school. This school would hide the stone for years and years, but the man never forgot the stone, and finally caught the trail of the stone, and when he did he attempted to get it back, but he discovered their were obstacles in his way. You three have passed three of the obstacles, and if you wish to surive you will pass the rest, and when you reach the end you will give me the stone or you will die."'' : -Unknown Man The man would proceede to tell them that story before making them perfectly aware of the fact that they were going to die, unless they did what he wanted and got him the stone. The three attempted to resist him, but he was far to powerful in that moment and they were pushed back again. With no hope the three agreed to his demands and told him that they would get him the stone. With this the man would pick up their wands and hand them back to the three before he pushed them through a door and into the next room. Playing Chess : Ron: "You see it, don't you, Harry? Once I make my move, the Queen will take me. Then you're free to check the King." : Harry: "No. Ron, NO!" : Hermione: "What is it?" : Harry: "He's going to sacrifice himself." : — Harry, Ron and Hermione in the chess chamber The next chamber was dark and resembled a graveyard, it contained a Human Chess Game, enchanted by Professor McGonagall. To defeat the game, one had to play themselves across the board and checkmate the King according to the rules of Chess. One cannot simply walk across the board and pass, so an adequate knowledge of Wizard's Chess was needed to complete this task. Ron had come to love chess during his time at Hogwarts and was one of the best in the entire school so he was able to defeat the game quite easily, but on the checkmate move he was forced to sacrifice his player and this injured him, but he was able to continue on with the rest of them as they continued on. Hermione's Logic : Hermione: "This isn't magic - it's logic - a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here forever." : Harry: "But so will we, won't we?" : Hermione: "Of course not, everything we need is here on this paper. Seven bottles: three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire and one will get us back through the purple" : — Hermione and Harry discussing the Logic Chamber The next obstacle guarding the Stone was a logical riddle set by Professor Snape. Upon entering the chamber, the doorway through which one entered was blocked by a purple flame. The other entry way leading to the Philosopher's Stone, was blocked with black flame. A table with seven bottle of differing shapes sat in the middle of the room. Each bottle contained a liquid, but the bottles were not labelled with their contents. Three were poison, two contained nettle wine, one contained a potion to safely traverse the black flame, and the last contained a potion that allowed passage back through the purple flames. The riddle, when properly worked out, revealed the contents of each bottle, and therefore which one was safe to drink to allow onward progress: "Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind, Two of us will help you, whichever you would find, One among us seven will let you move ahead, Another will transport the drinker back instead, Two among our number hold only nettle wine, Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line. Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore, To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four: First, however slyly the poison tries to hide You will always find some on nettle wine's left side; Second, different are those who stand at either end, But if you would move onwards neither is your friend; Third, as you see clearly, all are different size, Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides; Fourth, the second left and the second on the right Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight." As Professor Quirrell presumably travelled through the chamber to reach the Mirror of Erised, he must have had to take the Black Fire Potion himself, and, as there was only enough potion for one person in the bottle, that would have used it all up. However, he may have taken some of the potion with him when he entered the chambers, and drunk that instead. Another possibility is that the bottles had had a Refilling Charm on them. Final Obstacle : Harry: "You!" : Quirrell: "Me, I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Potter." : — Harry Potter discovering Professor Quirell in the seventh chamber The final obstacle was the Mirror of Erised, designed and set by Albus Dumbledore. The only way to obtain the stone was to look into the mirror, see yourself having it, but not using it. Most people would see themselves using it, such as turning things to gold, crafting Elixir of Life, or giving it to someone. It was at this moment that the man in the dark robe appeared again and this time he revealed himself as Proffesor Quirrell and told the three that he was unable to get the stone from the mirror, and the only person he believed that could was Harry Potter and it was for this reason that he had Draco Malfoy lure the three of them into the tunnel. Quirrell asks for help from his master to get the Stone, and a snake-like voice tells him to use the boy. Harry is told to look into the Mirror. Under threat Harry is forced to look into the mirror. He sees his reflection pull the Stone out of his pocket and put it back in, and Harry feels it drop into his own pocket. He lies to Quirrell about what he sees, telling him instead that he sees himself shaking hands with Dumbledore, after winning the House Cup for Gryffindor. The snake-like voice tells Quirrell Harry is lying and Quirrell takes his turban off to show Harry what lies on the back of his head. As Quirrell turns around, Harry is shocked to see another face where the back of Quirrell's head should be. The face has red eyes and a snake-like slit where the nose should be. Harry realises this is the face of whoever this Lord Voldemort is, and Voldemort demands Harry give him the Stone. Harry refuses and runs, but Quirrell seizes him. However, the contact with Harry's skin burns Quirrell and causes him to have boils all over the area in which Harry touched him. Harry grabs Quirrell's face, then his arm, and holds on, with the blinding pain in his head building, until he feels the arm wrenched away before he blacks out. He awakes in the hospital wing with Dumbledore there, telling him Quirrell did not succeed at getting the Stone, and indeed the Stone has been destroyed. The Euro Cup In their fourth year at Hogwarts Harry, his parents James and lilly Potter, the Weasley family (except Mrs. Weasley), and Hermione attended the Quidditch World Cup. At Stoatshead Hill, Edward Cullen and his best friend Hilary Swift, joined them. Once at the camp grounds, they met Ludo Bagman, Barty Crouch Sr. and his house-elf Winky, and many other Hogwarts students and their families, including Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Oliver Wood, and Draco Malfoy. They were able to see the match between the Kirin Tor, and Alcase teams up close, because Harry, the Weazly's, and Hermione had seats in the top box, thanks to a favour Mr. Weezly had done for Ludo Bagman. During the time watching the match Harry became silently jelous about the affection between Ron, and Hermione and this would be one of his first indications that their was something going on. Ginny Weezly As his jelously roared its head at him, he left the group and wandered the outskirts of the stadium, and it was here that he sat for a time before he felt a body lay down in the grass beside him. WHen he looked at who it was it was Ginny Weezly the cute sister of his best friend Ron. He had never really gotten to know her since before she was quite young looking but she had grown up a lot in the time since he had seen her last, and now she was quite beautiful, and of this he took full notice. The two lay on the grass for the remaining time the games were on and they talked, before she leaned over and kissed him. The kiss didn't fufill him, or make him feel anything real but it was something, and for the emptiness that he felt he would take anything he could get. The lay their making out for a time before they were interupted by a cough and when Harry pulled away and looked over he saw Hermione looking at him with a look that on the surface was one that a best friend felt when they watched something like that happen but Harry thought that underneath that he could see a tinge of jelously. The Attack The night after the match, while the Alcase's team's supporters were still celebrating, a group of black-cloaked, hooded figures held terrifying celebrations of their own by suspending the Muggle camp site manager and his family in air like twisted marionettes. On Mr. Weasley's orders, Harry fled into the woods near the camp site, along with Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny. The group was separated in the woods, and in the chaos, Harry believed he had lost his wand. The trio ran into Draco Malfoy, and he all but told them that his father was among the cloaked wizards. Later, Harry learned that Barty Crouch Jr. had stolen his wand from his pocket. While in a clearing in the woods, Harry, Ron, and Hermione heard someone shout the incantation Morsmordre, casting the Dark Mark - a green skull with a snake protruding from its mouth like a tongue - into the sky. Although Harry did not immediately recognise its significance, he soon learned that the Dark Mark had evil implications. Then, Barty Crouch Sr., Amos Diggory, and other Ministry of Magic employees apparated into the clearing and began to question Harry, Ron, and Hermione about the Dark Mark. After Harry mentioned he had heard another voice conjure the Dark Mark, the Ministry employees searched the area and found the house-elf Winky unconscious in the bushes. Since Harry's wand was found in Winky's hand, Mr. Crouch fired her for shaming his family and disobeying his orders. Aftermath : "Viktor was murdered by Lord Voldemort... The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this.. It is my belief, however, that the truth is generally preferable to lies, and that any attempt to pretend that Viktor died as the result of an accident, or some sort of blunder of his own, is an insult to his memory." : —Dumbledore speaking to all of the students of Hogwarts, and the students who went there for the Tri-Wizard Tournament Hiding Following his near death the entire order of Hogwarts decided that no longer could Harry Potter be exposed as publically as he was until the time came that Lord Voldermorte was truly defeated. In this way he along with his parents went into hiding in a farm that was known to only James, and Lilly Potter along with their most trusted friends which unfortunatly also included unknown to Harry the traitor Peter Pettigrew. The War Battle of Burrows Den Battle of Hogsmeade Search for Hermione's Parents It was during the lead up the the civil War in Hogwarts that the life of Hermione would become entrapped in the violence of the coming conflict. Seeing how close Hermione was to the chosen one Harry Potter Voldermorte ordered her death. Unknown to the deatheaters was that she was staying with Harry Potter and not her parents in Lorraine. When the deatheaters arrived at her home they killed her parents but were unable to find her so they left. When the night of violence finally ended Harry and Hermione attempted to find Ron but couldn't so they went alone in an attempt to find Hermione's parents who they didn't know were already dead. The Farm As the two travelled to the small farm of her parents they travelled through the country as to avoid being discovered and this was the first time of what would become almost every night where they would fall asleep together in an attempt to stay warm. It took them two days to reach her farm but when they did they could see the fire coming from the farm hours away. Hermione broke into a run when they saw the fire, and it was all Harry could do to keep up with her. When they arrived at the farm they saw that the house was burned down, but when there didn't appear to be any sign of bodies there was a brief hope that they survived the fire. This hope faded when they saw the bodies of her parents and their servents hanging from a tree in the back of their farm. After discovering the hanging bodies of her parents Hermione was overcome with grief and Harry and Hermione basically just lay against a tree for hours as she cried herself into Harry's shoulder. When she finally calmed down her emotional state caused her to kiss Harry and although they both quickly pulled back that was the moment between the two that their mindset changed. Hermione was emotionally exhausted and so she passed out, and while she was passed out, Harry got her parents, and servents bodies down from the tree and used his Magi to dig their graves and clean them up. The Goodbye When Hermione woke she discovered Harry standing by the edge of the graves and she silently thanked him by kissing him. The two stood silently infront of the graves of her parents before they once again began kissing. This time it became more heated and it only stopped when Harry pulled back and stopped them. "Whatever I feel for you doesn't matter because I know that my best friend loves you too and I love him too much to make him feel the pain that I feel without you." -Harry Potter Following this Harry showed Hermione the piece of clothing he had found, and she used her Magi to discover its owner was a Deatheater named Gragorix Lux. With this knowledge the two packed themselves and headed towards the location of Gragorix Lux who was - according to their Magi tracking - in the town of Haris west of her parents farm. It wasn't even a days walk so they arrived at Haris later that day and when they did Harry barged into the tavern and taunted the Deatheater by challenging his power. Duel with Gragorix Lux Gragorix Lux wasn't a weak Magi and he believed that if he was able to kill Harry Potter or at the least capture him he would gain unimagenable power with Lord Voldermorte. He came out of his room and unleashed a barrage of spells at Harry which he deflected but caused him to fly out the wall of the tavern. With Harry momentarily out of commision Hermione overcome with rage at the man who was involved in the killing of her parents attacked Gragorix. Hermione was no match for Gragorix and was struck with a table launched at her by Gragorix. Just as Gragorix was about to kill her Harry came to and returned inside where he suprised Gragorix by launching the killing curse at him, which instantly killed Gragorix. Harry quickly picked up Hermione and got her out of the tavern which would soon be overrun with Deatheaters. He used a potion that he found on Gragorix's body to summon a gryphon which flew them away from the town and back towards Hogwarts. Fall of House Potter Main Article : House Potter The disappearence of Harry Potter was something very noticeable as the conflict in Hogwarts continued to rage but the forces of Tom Malfoy were unaware of the disappearance as the loyalists attempted to hide his mission from all outsiders. Because they didn't know he had left the operation they had planned to kill him along with the rest of his house remained in place, and two days after Harry and Hermione left Tom and his forces massed for the attack on Bredin's Hollow. The Hollow was the hideout of nearly the entire House Potter, and for this reason it had major defenders with it, but the disaster would come when one of their members in Peter Pettigrew betrayed his best friends and turned to the side of Tom Malfoy. This betrayal meant that he lowered sections of the shield allowing the forces of Tom Malfoy to sneak inside the Hollow, and thus they silently went throughout the defenders and wiped them out. The members of House Potter not knowing that there defences were gone went about there time in the house and it was with shock that Tom Malfoy burst through the front door while they were eating and proceeded to kill the family. A few including Lilly Potter suvived the inital attack, and it was for these members that the worst would be done. Tom had the few men that surived executed on the spot but the women were brutalized in the worst ways until only Lilly survived. In her dying breath she mocked Tom's failings. "You have failed in your mission Thomas...my son...lives on." -Lilly Potter It was in that moment that Tom understood that in his haste he hadn't noticed that Harry Potter wasn't one of the dead. With reinforcements from Hogwarts incoming Tom and his forces raced out of the house and left behind the ruins of House Potter. Inside the Potter estate lay the bodies of basically the entire family outside of the few that were not there at the time, but most importantly in the end was the fact that Harry Potter was not there as if he was there would have been no stopping the future end game of the insane Tom Malfoy. First Attack on Hogwarts Prelude "Hogwarts is threatened! Man the boundaries, protect us, do your duty to our school!" —Minerva McGonagall commanding the suits of armour to protect the school, after bewitching them to life. With the battle of Hogsmeade ending in disaster for Hogwarts the survivors and majority of loyalists entered the fortress of Hogwarts for what many deemed a last stand. McGonagall ordered the students to be brought to the Great Hall. The students old enough to fight could stay if they wanted, while younger students would be evacuated by Poppy Pomfrey and Argus Filch by way of the passage through the Hog's Head Inn. The Magi's set defensive charms and spells around Hogwarts to fend off Voldemort, although they all knew that no matter what protection they gave, Voldemort would eventually penetrate it. Meanwhile, McGonagall enchanted the school's statues and suits of armour to help defend the castle and ordered Filch to summon Peeves the Poltergeist to aid in the defense. The Order of the Phoenix and the Magi leaders having agreed upon a battle plan and begin dividing into groups. As tension mounts over the approaching battle the evil Lord Voldermorte makes his entrance once again. Final Battle of Hogwarts "I know that you are preparing to fight. Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood. Give me Harry Potter, and they shall not be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight." -Lord Voldemort's ultimatum, leading to the Battle of Hogwarts. Aftermath Category:Civil War Category:Hogwarts Category:House Malfoy Category:War Category:History of Europe Category:Historical Events